The One To Protect
by alatariel-ciriatel
Summary: This took place after seed's last battle. Since war was over Kira and his friends decided to continue their studies in Orb where they met a girl named Akari who looks exactly like Flay. what will Kira do?
1. first day with new girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

Hi everyone this is my first gundam seed fanfic so please be nice. (Smile nervously) So anyway I hope you like it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**The One To Protect**

This story takes place after the final battle between Earth and Zaft. And so war had finally ended. And since there's no need to fight anymore Kira and his friends had decided to go to Orb and study. Cagalli declared Orb to be a free country and decided to live with her brother Kira and his foster parents. Athrun left the plants to join Kira and to be with Cagalli. Dearka come with Athrun and they also asked Yzak to come with them, at first he refused but since war was over there's nothing left for him to do so he accepted their offer. Since Sai's and Miriallia's parents were in Orb they decided to enter the same school with Kira and the others. Lacus also went there since she also wants to continue her studies.

And so the story begins…..

**Chapter 1**

**-First day with new girl-**

"Kira, wake up! We should hurry now. We're gonna be late, today's first day of class so get up now!" Cagalli said and pulled Kira's blanket.

"Ok, ok I'll get up now. You know you should fix yourself too, Athrun might come soon." Kira said looking at his sister's messy hair and over-sized T-shirt. Cagalli blushed.

"Whatever! Just get up now. Mom had just finished preparing dinner and asked me to wake you up." She stood up and walk out Kira's room.

…………………………………….

After a few minutes Kira walked out of his room. When he saw Cagalli he started laughing.

"You know you look so cute in that. I think that suits you well" Kira said still laughing.

"Shut up! I can't do anything about it. I can't break school rules you know, and it's not as if I want to wear this short skirt you know." She said as she glares at Kira whose still laughing.

"But you look really cute in it. Athrun's gonna love it!" He said catching his breath.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She shouted.

"You know if I had known that that school had such unacceptable uniform. I should have changed its rule before I quit being a princess." Kira stopped laughing.

"Well that's just the way it is, why aren't you happy?" He asked her frowning.

"Of course not brother. I'm just kidding. I love my life the way it is." She said and smiled at him.

"But I really hate this uniform." She said. Kira looked at her from head to toe. Her hair was like it's usual. She wore a white shirt with a black necktie and a black skirt that doesn't reach her knees. He smiled at her.

"I give you an eight." He said grinning.

"What do you mean?" She shouted as she followed her brother walk down the stairs.

When they reached their living room Athrun was sitting on the couch.

"What took you two so long? Do you realize that we can't be late for class since it's the-" Athrun was cut and started laughing as soon as he saw Cagalli. Kira laughed with him which made Cagalli's face turn red.

"Damn it! Would the two of you stop that? Or do you want me to take this thing off right now?" She said grinning. Kira and Athrun blushed then stopped laughing.

"Well that's better. Now let's go I don't want to be late on the first day of class." She said and walk towards the door as Athrun and Kira followed her.

……………………..

"Hey I thought you'll go to school with Dearka and Yzak? Don't tell me you left them?"

"Uhmmm…yeah. So what?" Athrun asked his girlfriend.

"Why did you do that?"

"Yzak's really stubborn. When I left the apartment the Dearka and him's still fighting about who to cook dinner later." He said laughing.

"I can't imagine how normal our lives become. I'm really happy." Cagalli said smiling. Athrun hold her hand and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's so much better than before." He said as they reach their school 'Ummei High'. Just when they were about to walk towards the entrance a car parked just beside them. When the car's door open Lacus came out, wearing the same uniform that Cagalli's been wearing.

"Well, good morning to all of you." She said smiling at them. Kira smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too." He greeted back.

"Good morning." Athrun and Cagalli greeted in unison.

"Well we should go now." Kira said leading them. In the hallway they met Miriallia and Sai.

"Hello there." Lacus greeted them.

"Good morning." They greeted.

"You know it's such a coincidence that all of us are classmates." Sai said happily.

"Yeah, but it's really nice." Cagalli said and all of them started walking to their classroom.

………………………………

When they all reached their classroom and took their seat Dearka and Yzak came in breathing heavily. The two of them took their seat near Athrun.

"Damn you! Why did you leave us?" Yzak yelled at Athrun who's laughing at them.

"You're so busy earlier. I thought it would be better if I left the two of you alone." Athrun look at Dearka who's also glaring at him.

"We almost got late. You're really mean dude." Dearka said.

"Well atleast you're not the teacher's still not here." Athrun said.

"Yeah if we hadn't run around like crazy we couldn't have made it" Yzak said smiling.

"_Wow, now that's rare. Did Yzak just smiled?"_ Dearka thought in amazement.

"Well atleast you made it in time." Athrun said smiling at the two of them.

Just then the teacher came in and greeted the students.

"Well good morning to all of you, before class begin I want to introduce myself to all of you. I'm Miss Mika Hikari. Now I want to know if all of you are here so I'll take the atten-" She was cut when the door suddenly burst open and a girl stood infront, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry miss I'm late" The girl with red hair said as she entered the classroom. Kira was shocked.

"_Am I dreaming?" _He thought.

"Flay?" Kira shouted as he stand up and walk towards the girl.

"Kira?" She said.

"_Who's Kira? I don't know him but it just came out from my mouth."_ She thought looking at the guy walking towards her.

"You, you're not dead?" He asked confused.

"I-I'm very sorry I don't think I've met you before." She said as the teacher look at them angrily.

"Uhmm… I think you two should continue your conversation later, as for now please take your seats." Their teacher said. Kira and the girl walk towards the back. The girl took her seat ehind Kira.

"Flay? Are you Flay?" Sai and Miriallia asked her. Kira looked at her.

"Well, I don't think so. My name's Akari Kazumi." She replied at them then smiled.

"_Well, she's nice, too different from Flay."_ Miriallia thought. Kira sigh.

"Kira are you alright?" Lacus asked him when she saw his worried face.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just…" He sigh.

"She looks like Flay? The girl you told me you needed to protect am I right?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah" he replied then looked at the girl in his back. When the girl saw him she blushed lightly then smile at him.

"Flay…" he muttered.

………………………………………….

Time for their lunch, Kira walk towards the cafeteria with his friends and ex-enemies…well at least their friends now. When they reached the cafeteria they saw the girl from their class sitting alone in one of the tables.

"Look at her she really looked like her. Don't you think?" Miriallia asked Sai who's also looking at the same girl.

"What are you guys saying? Aren't we gonna eat? I'm starving." Yzak said angrily.

"Well you're right I can't forget the face of that girl who tried to kill me once." Dearka said teasingly. Miriallia blushed and look down. Dearka noticed her.

"Hey, I don't mean it like that, I already forgot about that incident." He said apologetically.

"I didn't say anything!" She argues. They stood there when they notice Kira walk towards Akari's table. They all followed him. Cagalli looked at Lacus.

"Are you ok? You look really sad" she asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, of course I am." She said faking a smile as they continue following Kira towards the girl's table.

"Can we sit here with you? I notice that you're alone." Kira said nicely.

"Uhmm…yeah I guess so." She said as she smiles at them. They all took their seats.

"Well I was wondering, do you know me?" Kira asked the girl across him.

"I don't think so." She said as she look at her food.

"Well how did you know my name?" He asked her again.

"I don't know it just came out from my mouth." She said again.

"Anyway I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Akari Kazumi I'm pleased to meet you all" She said smiling.

"Nope, that's absolutely not her." Dearka smiled then took his smile off when he saw Miriallia glare at him.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you to Akari, I'm Lacus Clyne, you can call me Lacus." Lacus introduced herself then smiled at her.

"I'm Miriallia it's really nice to meet you."

"I'm Cagalli, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well it's really nice to meet you too, I'm just new here so I don't have any friends."

"Well, we're all new here too. So you can be our friend." Kira said and smiled at her. Sai just looked at her shocked.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly when she noticed Sai staring at her.

"No it's nothing you just look like someone I used to know." He said sadly.

"Well do I?" She asked still smiling. "Well I hope we can all be friends." She said and smiled at everyone.

"That's absolutely not her." Dearka, Miriallia, Cagalli and Sai thought at the same time. Kira just smiled at her. Athrun looked at them confused…and Yzak…well he just continued eating his lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it guys I hope you like it. I'll update soon. Until then please review. I'm really sorry if you didn't like that. If you didn't I would love to hear what you want to happen next in this story. Ok? Well…that's it…Ja!


	2. Answers

**The One to Protect**

By: Alatariel-Ciriatel

**Chapter 2**

**-Answers-**

Cagalli and Athrun were walking together after class. They saw Lacus sitting on one of the bench waiting for her car. She looks really sad.

"Hey Lacus where's Kira?" Cagalli asked her.

"He said he has something to do. So he left me." She said sadly.

"Well what's wrong with him? I swear I'll beat the hell out of him when I get home." Cagalli said angrily.

"I think you need to cool yourself down. Maybe Kira really had something important to do." Athrun put his hands on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Well you call that important?" she said angrily glaring past Athrun. Athrun turned around and saw Kira walking and laughing with the new girl they met earlier.

"You know, I think you should just leave him alone. I think he's just really happy seeing Akari, he said she look a lot like Flay. And I think that Akari's a really nice person, so there no reason for us to hate her right?" Lacus said smiling.

"But…" Cagalli started. "You like Kira" She finished with a low tone.

"But Kira likes Flay."

"But she's not her."

"It's the same; Kira likes her and not me."

"Of course not, I know he likes you. So stop acting nice."

……………………………………………………………..

"So Akari where do you live? Mind if I walk you home?" Kira asked the girl walking beside him.

"That's really nice of you Mr. Yamato." She blushed lightly as she saw him smile at her.

"Please call me Kira." He said.

"_Kira…"_

"_Kira…" _

"_I heard that name before…"_

"_Who is he_" Akari looked at Kira with confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"_Kira…."_

"_Somehow…it seems like I've met him before…"_ Tears started flowing in her eyes.

"Are you alright did I said something wrong?" Kira asked worriedly. Akari wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. I live in the apartment at the end of this street." She said smiling.

"Really? Athrun, Dearka and Yzak also live there." Kira said surprised.

"Oh really? That's why they look familiar." She started walking, Kira followed her.

"Akari do you have any sister? Maybe a twin?" He looked at her seriously.

"No I don't think so. Actually I don't know. You see I don't remember lots of things." She smiled.

"How come?" He asked wonderingly. They stop walking when they reached the building.

"It's a long story." She said and gave him a last smile before walking towards the building.

"Thanks for walking me. See you tomorrow Kira" She shouted and gave him a final wave.

……………………………………………..

When Kira reached their home he opened the door and was welcomed by Cagalli who's looking at him…well glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Why did you leave Lacus? What's wrong with you? Don't you care about her?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? I mean she have a ride so I know she can go home safely." Kira said as he walked past Cagalli.

"You left her so you can walk that Akari home." She followed him.

"Just leave me alone." He said as he slammed the door on Cagalli's face.

He lay on his bed and stare up the ceiling.

"_Damn it what's wrong with me?"_

"_Flay…" _He muttered and fell asleep.

………………………………………

"Kira wake up!" Cagalli shouted in her brother's ear making him jump out of his bed.

"haha…you should've seen your face." She said laughing.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Can't you at least knock?" He said glaring at his sister.

"Well I tried that but you won't answer. Anyway I think you should wake up now. It's better to go to school early."

"Whatever, you just want to have some extra time with Athrun." He said teasingly making her blush.

"Wow, you're really smart brother, you found out so soon." She said smirking.

"What? So it's true?" He looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Just shut up and fix yourself." She said and walked out the door.

"_Damn it, but it's too early."_ He thought looking at his alarm clock.

………………………………….

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted when she saw Athrun.

"Hey! You're early today." Athrun said as he looked at her and Kira.

"Well that's just normal. But them.." She said looking at Dearka and Yzak.

"Hey she's with you?" Cagalli arched her eyebrows when she saw the girl Akari walking behind Athrun.

"Yeah, we saw her earlier in the elevator. It seems she's in the same apartment we're staying." He explained as Akari walk towards her and greet them.

"Good morning Cagalli" She said as she smiles at Cagalli.

"Good morning Kira." She also smiled at him.

"Good morning" Kira and Cagalli greeted in unison. Kira smiled at her as Cagalli turn to face Athrun.

"You just met her in the elevator?" She asked eyeing him.

"O-of course!" Athrun said nervous by the way his girlfriend's glaring at him.

"Actually, we just met Athrun earlier with her and did you know that he didn't come home last night." Yzak said smiling evilly.

"What!" Cagalli, Athrun Kira and Akari shouted at the same time.

"Damn you!" Athrun shouted as he glare at Yzak his hand's ready to strangle him to death.

"That's not true. I just met the three of them earlier." Akari said apologetically. Cagalli glared at her.

"Hey stop that! Yzak's just joking; don't tell me you actually believe him." Dearka said laughing.

"I-of course I don't, now come on I want to get to school early." She said as she started walking. Athrun and Akari sigh.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. My sister is just really paranoid when it comes to Athrun." Kira said laughing lightly.

"Hey I heard that!" Cagalli shouted as she turn to face them and glare at Kira.

"I'm just joking." Kira shouted to her as they continue walking towards their school.

"Anyway I'm really sorry." He said.

"It's ok, anyway I enjoy being with you guys, I feel like I'm not alone anymore." She said smiling.

"Alone? Don't you have any families?" Kira looked at her worriedly.

"Nah, I guess the only family I have is Mr. Kazumi, he's the one who's taking care of me but last month he said it would be better if I go here to study since I can't stay at their place." She said sadly.

"I don't understand…" Kira looked at her confused.

"It's a long story…" She said and smiled at him as they reach their school.

"Hey I think it's still too early…I can't believe this." Kira said as he looked at his companions.

"Well I was late yesterday so I thought that maybe I should come to school extra early." Akari said.

"And I don't want to be late because of them so I woke them really early." Athrun said looking at Dearka and Yzak.

"Well it's better to be early than to be late right?" Cagalli smiled at them.

"Well I think I'll be heading to the classroom now, I want to get some more sleep." Yzak said yawning.

"I'm still waiting for someone so I'll just stay here." Dearka said as he sat on the bench.

"Well I think I'll go to the cafeteria and buy myself some snack. Since my two roommates ate everything I cooked earlier." Athrun sigh.

"Ok I'll come with you" Cagalli said as she holds his hand.

"I think I'll stay here for a while, it's cooler here than inside the classroom." Akari said and started walking towards the tree as Kira followed her.

"Can I stay with you? I have some things to ask." Kira smiled at her as the two of them sat under the tree.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me your long story?" Kira looked at her.

"Uhmmm…I don't know…" She said sadly.

"I see, I'm sorry I shouldn't ask about your life and-"

"No, I just don't remember anything." She said smiling sadly at him.

"But you know it feels as if I've met you before, and I can't help but feel really bad when you're near me, it's as if I've done something wrong to you." She said looking at the ground.

"Flay?" Kira said shocked by the words he heard.

"_Flay?"_

"_Flay?" _Her head started to hurt.

"_Don't worry Flay I'll protect you, everything's gonna be alright."_

"Kira!" She shouted. Tears started flowing in her eyes.

"You're Flay? Are you really Flay?" He said as he wrap his arms around her.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry I don't remember but…I think…I think, I somehow…" She said and did the same. "Know you." She added in a whisper tears still flowing in her eyes.

"And I'm really sorry." She said.

"No, I'm sorry, I failed to protect you. But that won't happen again." He said embracing her tightly

Well unluckily Lacus has just arrived and was shocked to see the two lovers under the tree hugging.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What do you think she'll do? Well you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Anyway…here are my **thank youz**…

**Danieal: **Does this chapter answer your question? Well I think you're right after all.

**GseeD: **well yeah I think so… but I'm still not sure.

**Craze Izumi:** Yeah, I really like Flay…well not her attitude though. But it really sucks when she died…So anyway flay won't be like that in this Fic since I don't like the Flay with the annoying attitude.

**Freyris:** I think it's letter B…hehe…anyway your question was answered in this chapter somehow.

**GSDfan: **Nope…Sorry… she's actually Flay herself…Anyway please keep readiin'

**Nina:** Nope…that's actually Flay herself…here's the answers:

Yep there are…but I'm not sure yet who will end up with who so…I need to hear your suggestions.

2) Maybe, I want them to end up together, but if there are some people who didn't like

that pairing I'm willing to change it.

**Moon-Baby: **really? Thank you…anyway I think this chapter'll answer that ne?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well that's it I hope you guys like this chapter…If you have any suggestions about the pairings I would love to hear that… so anyway thanks for all those who reviewed…I'll update soon, so until then please keep reviewin'….Ja!


	3. unlikely

**Chapter 3**

**-Unlikely-**

Lacus have just arrived and was shocked by the scene that welcomed her.

"Don't worry Flay, everything's gonna be alright." Kira said as he hugged her tightly.

"Everything's gonna be alright huh?" Lacus murmured as tears started to escape her eyes.

"So what am I to you Kira?" she muttered as she left the place.

"Hey are you alright?" Dearka said when he saw Lacus.

"Uh yeah, I just…" She said as she wiped her face.

"I need to do something, please excuse me." She said and left him standing there confused.

………………………..

"I guess I'm being stupid." Lacus sat at her table in their classroom.

"_Why did I have to go to school so early anyway?"_ She thought as she put her hands to cover her face.

"And I can't believe I'm actually crying." She laugh when she saw her wet hands.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Someone from behind her said. She turns around and saw Yzak looking at her with a teasing look.

"So…what's wrong? You know talking to yourself is not a good idea." He said teasingly.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him with an annoyed tone as she wipes her face.

"Hey I'm just taking a nice peaceful nap when you came in and started crying."

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, and I thought I'm the first one here."

"So what's wrong? Your boyfriend left you or something?" He said smirking.

"I don't have one." She answered quickly which makes Yzak took his smile off his face.

"Aren't Kira…"

"No we're not." She said with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah I noticed that he's been flirting with that new girl a lot. Well I can't say she's a new girl since I think I saw her before…but I don't really care, I don't even remebe-"

"Stop that! I don't have anything to do with Kira so shut up!" she shouted at him.

"_Now that's rude."_ He thought shocked by her words.

"Excuse me? But did Miss Lacus Clyne just ask me to shut up?" He said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that; please just leave me alone for a while." She looked at him apologetically.

"Why should I? I mean…who would have thought that Miss Lacus Clyne could be so rude and mean." He said smiling at her.

"What do you want? I never thought that you could be so nosy not to mention annoying." She glared at him.

"Well you just found out, you should be glad, you're the first one to notice." He said teasingly.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't you had enough sleep? Leave me alone."

"What? This classroom is not yours you know. And don't worry I wont tell anyone that I saw you crying here or that you're jealous of the new girl." He said making her glare at him even more.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" She shouted. Just then Athrun came running towards them followed by Cagalli.

"What's wrong here?" Athrun and Cagalli asked at the same time. Lacus looked at them blushing.

"Nothing…" She muttered. Yzak grin.

"_What's wrong with me today? That's so embarrassing_…" Lacus thought biting her lower lips.

"Busted!" Yzak whispered. Athrun glare at him.

"What!" He said looking at Athrun who's still glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything." He defended.

"I haven't said anything yet stupid." Athrun said smiling evilly at him. He smile back.

"Ok I'll tell you, well you see, while I was taking my nap Miss Lacus came in cryi-"He was cut off when Lacus elbowed him.

"Well we're just talking about some stuff…nothing wrong." She said glaring at Yzak.

"Is that so?" Athrun said still looking at Yzak suspiciously.

"Yeah that is so…" Yzak said smiling.

"Anyway better take your seats now…just heard the first bell." Lacus smiled at them and took it off as soon as she saw Kira enter the room holding Akari's hand.

"Hey so I guess right huh?" Yzak whispered making her look away.

"Shut up!" She said.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kira asked when he saw Lacus' annoyed face.

"No-nothing" She answered trying not to look at them unlike Cagalli who's glaring at the two.

"Hey Kira can you please explain?" She said her eyebrow arched.

"Oh…It's a long story but…it's just how it looks like."

"Well…I don't know if I have done something wrong…but I'm sorry if ever I did." Akari said looking at Cagalli apologetically as Kira took his seat.

"Of course not, don't worry you haven't done anything wrong." Cagalli said which makes her smile.

"_She's too nice to hate."_ Cagalli sigh.

"Hey Lacus are you alright?" She asked her worriedly.

"Huh? I'm alright don't worry." She said smiling at her.

"She's one though girl." Yzak thought as he watch how Lacus talk with Akari.

"Dude, got a crush on Miss Clyne or something?" Dearka suddenly said when he noticed his friend's watching the pink princess.

"Wh-what? No w-way!" Yzak was startled by Dearka's sudden teasing. He didn't expect to be caught watching Lacus.

"Hehe thought so…" Dearka grinned at him making him glare in return.

"No way dude! I'm not interested in that kind of stuff…"Yzak argued.

"Well not like you anyway…" He added with a smirk as he turn to look at Miriallia who's currently talking to Sai.

"Just shut up" Dearka argued back.

"If you don't do anything, I think they'll end up together. And they look perfect for each other." Yzak said in an annoying tone which made Dearka blush.

"Just shut up if you don't want the whole world to know that you've got a crush on the princess." Dearka sulk.

"Whatever." Yzak smiled as he looks at Lacus once again.

"_I don't like her…why should I?"_ he thought as he looked the other way.

………………………………………………………………

"Ok great! Time to eat!" Yzak shouted when the bell rang.

"You're always thinking about eating, are you even listening in class?" Lacus asked him.

"Well of course. The lesson's not that hard anyway." He said smiling at her.

"Not as hard as faking a smile right?" He said smirking.

"Shut up!" She said as she glares at him.

"Hey since when did those two became that close?" Athrun asked as he looked at the two who's walking infront of them.

"Don't know but Yzak's smiling so I think that's a good thing right?" Cagalli said also confused.

"Well I think they look nice together though." Kira said smiling.

"_So Kira didn't really think of Lacus that way huh?"_ Cagalli thought looking at Kira.

"What's wrong?" He asked her when he noticed that she's looking at him.

"Nothing." She answered as they all took their seats and started eating.

"Do you have anything to do this weekend Flay?" Kira asked the girl beside her.

"Flay!" The people around him echoed.

"So she's really Flay?" Sai said surprised.

"Uh yeah, she said she doesn't remember anything. So I think she's actually Flay."

"Just because she doesn't remember anything doesn't mean she's her you know." Cagalli said angrily.

"I'm sorry to cause confusion to all of you; it's true that I don't remember anything, but…" She said looking at them sadly.

"I just know that Kira…Kira is…" She said trying to find the right words to say.

"Someone you have been deceiving and just when you realized that you're wrong it's too late to tell him the truth, right?" Sai finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Stop that. That's not important now, I'll help her gain back her lost memories." Kira said defending her.

"I'm sorry Kira." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it, everything's gonna be alright." He smiled at her as he wrap his hand in hers. Lacus just watch them sadly forcing a smile.

"_Everything's gonna be alright huh?"_ She thought.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be alright" Yzak whispered to her repeating Kira's words. Lacus turn to face him and smile.

"Thank you, but I don't think that'll help me now." She whispered back.

"Who said I was helping you? I'm just-" He said and stopped when he noticed that everyone in their table's looking at him.

"What!" He asked confused by the looks he's been getting. Dearka laughed.

"Dude you look like you're biting her neck or something." He said laughing.

"What!" Lacus and Yzak shouted.

"Dude ever heard of the word whisper?" Yzak said with an annoyed face. Everyone else laugh

"Now that's really rare, did Yzak just blush?" Dearka laughed.

"You're so dead." Yzak shouted at him as the others around them laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another chapter finished! Hope you guys liked this one…Ok it's settled then I'll make this a Kira/Flay fic since a lot of people asked me to. Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter's mostly about Lacus and Yzak…but I think they make a cute pair. Anyways…here are my **thank youz… **

**Kaimei Jaganshi****** well thanks for the review…I guess were the same Flay's also my favorite character in gundam seed…but there's a lot of people who don't really like her which sucks anyway…thanks again please keep reviewin.

**Ilidian**: Yup I guess so…So I guess we're the same huh? I also like Flay. Anyway thanks for the review.

**Daniela**: Thanks so much…It'll stay a don't worry it'll be a Kira/Flay fic so please keep reviewin.

**Aznxjth**: I guess that's a nice guess…hehe…anyway I think Lacus is too nice to do that…

**Nina:** Well if you say so…Ok I'll make it a Kira/Flay fic so continue readin' and Reviewin' ok?

**Shaun MacLeod**: Well it is a Kira/Flay story so keep readin' and reviewin'...thanks for the review.

**Crystalblue**: Thank you I also love Kira/Flay, thanks again for the review.

**Kill for revenge.**: Thanks sooo much…I'm really happy you liked it...thanks again

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it! Please keep redin' and reviewin' guys and I swear I'll keep updatin' ne? So I'll update soon until then…ja!


End file.
